The present invention concerns a method for eliminating an irregularity in a thread by means of a thread joining device, and an apparatus for carrying out this method.
According to a known method (U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,517), a thread extending from take-off rollers to a spool is moved into an N shape whereupon, while simultaneously holding out the connecting section located between the two parallel thread sections, a tying device is then pivoted towards the thread and the parallel thread sections are joined to each other. To remove the excess connecting section separated during tying, there is provided a first thread suction extractor which simultaneously serves to receive the thread drawn off from a delivery point before tying and before the beginning of winding up by the take-off rollers. A second thread suction extractor which is disposed in the thread path between the take-off rollers and the tying device located in the working position, serves for temporary storage of the thread delivered subsequently during tying. Consequently, to carry out this method by means of the known apparatus, two stationary suction extractors with the associated valves and control devices are required per spinning station.